thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Troy Brouwer
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | draft = 214th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2006 }} Troy Brouwer (born on August 17, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Troy was educated at North Delta Secondary School. He was drafted 214th overall in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Chicago Blackhawks. Troy spent his major junior career in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Moose Jaw Warriors. In his final year with the Warriors in 2005–06, he was named team captain and led Moose Jaw with a team-high 49 goals and 53 assists. Troy's 's 102 points also led the league in points, by which he was awarded the Bob Clarke Trophy. He was assigned to the Norfolk Admirals (the Blackhawks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate in 2006–07) where he recorded 79 points and was named to the AHL All-Rookie and Second All-Star Team. Troy also made his NHL debut that season, playing 10 games with the Blackhawks. As a Blackhawk, he joined three of his previous minor hockey teammates, Colin Fraser, Brent Seabrook and Andrew Ladd from his Vancouver team, the Pacific Vipers. In the 2007–08 season, Troy was again in the AHL with the Rockford IceHogs, Chicago's newly assigned AHL affiliate. Although his production dropped to 54 points in 75 games, he scored a franchise-record 25 powerplay goals, just two shy of the league record. Recalled by the Blackhawks for a short two-game stint, Troy recorded his first NHL point, an assist on March 23, 2008, against the St. Louis Blues. On June 9, 2010, Troy won his first Stanley Cup. On June 24, 2011, he was traded to the Washington Capitals for Washington's first round pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. He signed a two-year, $4.7 million contract with the Capitals on July 6, 2010. During the 2011–12 NHL season on January 13, 2012, Troy recorded his first NHL hat trick against the Tampa Bay Lightning. Prior to the lockout shortened 2012–13 season, Troy re-signed to a three-year contract extension with the Capitals on September 12, 2012. On July 2, 2015, the Capitals traded Troy to the St. Louis Blues with Pheonix Copley and a 2016 3rd round draft pick in exchange for T.J. Oshie. At the conclusion of his contract with the Blues, Troy left to sign as a free agent to a four-year, $18 million contract with the Calgary Flames on July 1, 2016. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards & Achievements *Won the Bob Clarke Trophy (WHL leading scorer) in 2006. *Named to the AHL Second All-Star Team in 2007. *Named to the AHL All-Rookie Team in 2007. *2010 Stanley Cup Champion (Chicago Blackhawks) Category:Washington Capitals players Category:1985 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Moose Jaw Warriors alumni Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames players